After setting ceramic tiles, the gaps between the tiles are typically filled with grout. However, the seams between the tile and walls, showers, etc. are typically caulked, since grout in these places would likely crack. While colored caulks are available, none of the products available can be mixed on-site by the installer in a simple, affordable and desirable quantity. Many colors of caulk are not readily available without custom ordering. Also, many colored caulks are found to be of poor quality or not adequate for the installation and are not a consistent color match.